To Have You Close Traducción
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Tenía tanta suerte. [Traducción Autorizada] /Autora: silver-kin/


**Autora Original: silver-kin**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

Plasmado en el mismo tiempo de Nervous. (1)

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace no me pertenece.

**Tenerte Cerca**

Tanba se despierta por el sonido de una respiración constante.

Ladea la cabeza un poco, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos innecesarios, hasta que su rostro está a menos de una pulgada de la barbilla del otro hombre.

Chris, piensa Tanba, nunca fue nada menos que hermoso.

Su cara está tranquila mientras duerme, una expresión relajada enmarcada por los pequeños rulos de su cabello. Tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tanba, en un agarre suelto, sus dedos tocan un poco su piel y su pecho se eleva con cada respiración.

Tiene tanta suerte.

Tanba tiene tanta suerte de estar ahí con él, en esa mañana muda, compartiendo una cama, calor y recuerdos. Recuerda las noches anteriores – aquellos silenciosos y privados momentos en la oscuridad, y los secretos que Chris le susurró al oído, baja y suavemente. Aprende algo nuevo cada día; cómo se siente la respiración de Chris contra su hombro; el sonido de la risa adormilada de Chris pasada la medianoche. La inclinación de su cabeza cuando está oyendo con atención, los brazos cruzados y los ojos enfocados, como si cada palabra de Tanba mereciera toda su atención, aun cuando charlan sobre clases o dónde almorzar o sobre las últimas lluvias. Todas esas pequeñas, preciosas cosas, sobre el Chris que eligió estar con él, cuando pudo haber tenido a cualquier otro.

Es desalentador y terrorífico.

Antes de que pueda pensar de más, se inclina apoyando el peso en sus brazos y presiona sus labios sobre los de Chris.

Siente que el otro hombre se remueve, despertándose de a pocos, y luego que un brazo le agarra fuertemente por la espalda y una mano toma su nuca. Chris le devuelve el beso, sin hambre, sólo lenta y dulcemente, y logra que el corazón de Tanba se le derrita en el pecho.

Cuando se separan, Chris le está sonriendo.

"Hola," murmura Tanba, sintiéndose sonrojar.

La sonrisa de Chris se amplía y sus ojos se llenan de calidez. "Hola."

Ahora las mejillas de Tanba están que arden, así que inclina la cabeza y sumerge la nariz en el pecho de Chris. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre, con las palmas sueltas, y exhala con pesadez.

Chris se mueve un poco, acomodándose a su peso, y ambos se recuestan contra el otro en silencio, sus respiraciones se mezclan con la mañana tranquila.

Después de un rato, Tanba pregunta. "¿Irás a correr hoy?"

"Ese era el plan," responde con un gran suspiro, "pero estoy muy cómodo y no quiero levantarme aún."

Ríe. "Probablemente debas ir."

Esta vez el tono de su voz es de sorpresa. "¿Me estás sacando de la cama, Tanba?"

"Sí", dice.

"Aun cuando es mi cama," medita Chris.

"No importa," responde, rodando hacia un lado para poder encarar al otro. "Empieza a ponerse caliente."

"Ahora estoy recibiendo mensajes cruzados," (2) comenta Chris, y la sonrisa en su rostro se vuelve una pequeña mueca.

"Sabes de lo que hablo."

"¿Que debería quedarme y poner las cosas aún más calientes?"

Tanba resiste las ganas de rodar los ojos. "Tienes un horario que seguir," le recuerda, dándole lo que Tanba espera que sea una mirada de desaprobación.

"Soy flexible," (3) dice Chris, levantando una ceja y mirándole directamente, "pero eso ya lo sabes."

Logra que la sangre se le suba al rostro y entonces se presiona una mano en los ojos. "Dios. Nunca hubiera adivinado que te volverías un gran pervertido."

"Sólo por ti," es su seductora respuesta, mientras presiona un beso en la frente de Tanba. Ahora se para, ordenando sus cosas mientras se prepara.

Tanba le observa desde la cama, rodeado por una neblina de calor que se disipa con rapidez en el frío aire, y de pronto se siente muy vacío. Sólo han sido unos minutos, pero su cuerpo ya extraña el sentimiento de estar con alguien al lado. La ausencia es tan fuerte que casi le llama, le pide a Chris que regrese y se quede, pero se muerde el labio y se detiene; hay un límite en cuán egoísta podría permitirse ser.

Aun así, parte de sus pensamientos contradictorios deben verse en su rostro porque, cuando Chris está listo para salir, voltea hacia Tanba y se detiene. Camina hacia él, sus pasos hacen eco en las paredes, y se agacha. Cuando se besan de nuevo, está lleno de promesas, y esa profunda y adolorida parte de Tanba se siente extrañamente confortada.

Chris se aleja, pasa sus dedos por la curva de la oreja de Tanba con cierta dulzura. "¿Seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo?" pregunta en voz baja.

Asiente. "Está bien. Empezaré algo de trabajo. De todas formas, aún tengo tres asignaciones que terminar para la próxima semana."

"Bien." Chris le besa una vez más antes de enderezarse. "Entonces, te veré luego."

"Está bien," dice Tanba.

Y cuando la puerta es cerrada, y oye a Chris alejarse, no le molesta tanto como antes.

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1) **'Nervous' es otro fic de la misma autora, lo traduje antes así que pueden pasarse, leerlo y dejar un Review ^^

**(2) **¿Sonó bien? 'Estoy recibiendo mensajes cruzados', no encontré otro modo de ponerlo D:

**(3)** Chris hablaba de ser flexible en cuanto a su horario, pero el doble sentido es bienvenido(?) Amé esa parte xD

**Waaa, mátenme Dx ¡Prometí esto para 'unas horas' el sábado y ya es miércoles! Sin dudas no sé medir mi tiempo, se me pasa volando y aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer e-e**

**Sé que dije que sería raro que publicara a mitad de semana, pero lo debía y quería entregarlo lo antes posible xD Además, mañana no tengo clases hasta en la tarde, así que puedo trasnocharme un poco traduciendo(?)**

**Avanzaré con los otros fics en cola, ¡espero los lean!**

**Nos leemos luego,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: ¡Reviews para los autores! ¡No olviden comentar para ellos, yo sólo traduzco!**_


End file.
